Tarzan 3: Kito's story
by A.M.Fantasia
Summary: It's not so much about Tarzan as it is about Kito,a boy who lost his parents in a ship wreck and was taken in by leapords. The first few chapters are mainly centering on him but events soon turn that our favorite jungle man meets the new kid on the block.
1. Chapter 1

Tarzan: 3

Chapter 1:

The storm kicked in as the large boat neared the land of Africa. The waters churned and swayed the boat enough to make even the most seasoned sailor sea sick. Many of the passengers were down below deck to escape the wind and rain. They chatted unnerved of the storm raging outside. Most of them were English business men looking to start companies in the free areas of the content, others came to escape they had accumulated back in England, and then there were the people who came just for the thrill of adventure. To them the untamed wilderness, wild animals, and savage native peoples proved a most interesting prospect. Thunder crashed loudly outside the boat causing the passengers to stop and look around worriedly. The captain himself had come down earlier with a worried look on his face and brought up a man named James Dothan who used to be a naval captain and a celebrated on if that up to the engine room. Now with the force of the storm escalating there seemed little wonder why the captain sought his expertise. After the second crash of thunder a woman with a worried look on her face excused herself from the party and headed into the hallway were the rooms for the passengers to stay in. To make sure there were to be no screw ups the captain had the names of the passengers temporarily put onto the doors. The woman went down the hall until she found the door that said "Dothan" and went inside. She went over to a small basket and looked inside. In the basket was baby, still sleeping and unaware of the storm. She picked him up and made sure the baby was still okay. She put the baby back inside the basket kissed him on the forehead as a "goodnight".

Just then another flash of lighting flooded the ship. This time it was accompanied by screams. The woman darted out of the room back into the ballroom. Everyone was looking outside the window were they could the captain in the water, dead. Chatter and speculations now arouse over the death of the captain. Was he struck down by lighting? Could Dothan be responsible for his death? Well there questions were answered by the sound of hurried footsteps from the engine. It was James Dothan, he looked terrified and exhausted.

"Everyone get to the row boats! The ship won't last forever in this storm!" He shouted urgently. Everyone now panicking started too stampeded to the row boats tied to the ship just for this type of emergency. The woman rushed to James worried for both of them.

"James! What's going on?"

James placed his hands lovingly on his wife's shoulders.

"Listen to me clearly Juliana. The ships going down, I need you to get Nathan and get him and yourself out to one of the row boats."

"What about you? You have to come with us."  
" I have to try and keep the ship aloft for as long as possible." He said seriously tears now welling up in his eyes.  
"But….." she began but was cut off by a kiss. They were brought back by another crash of thunder and James rushed back to the engine room, while Juliana tears now streaming down her eyes headed back to the room. She hurriedly dried her eyes and threw open the door. The baby was now awake and wailing out of fear. Juliana picked him up and he began to quite down as he saw the woman he recognized as his mother. She smiled at him and ran out to the engine room. James was warring with the waves in a fruitless attempt to keep the boat floating.

"James!" Juliana shouted through the wind. "I have Nathan come out to the boats!"

"Okay!" He grabbed some rope that was on a table and tied off the wheel and they ran out onto the dock. Most of the passengers had already been able to grab a boat and began rowing to shore through the black water. Juliana looked around and found a single boat left.

"There we can take that one!"

She and Nathan got into the boat as James lowered the boat onto the water. All of the sudden James looked behind him and saw a mountainous wave coming there way. In haste he took a knife from his pocket cut the ropes holding the boat and jumped into the boat.

"Hang on!" He shouted as the wave crashed on top of them. The boat was underwater for seconds until it popped back up onto the surface with all of its riders alive. James took the oars strapped to the bottom of the boat and began to row ashore; they had a long way to go. It wasn't long before a wave even bigger than the last landed right behind them sending the small boat capsizing into the sea and knocking James and Julian out of the boat and into the cold sea. The child however floated inside the basket, crying but alive. The waves carried him onto a sandy shore and into Africa.

Chapter 2:

By the next day the storm had passed over. A mother leopard and her two cubs were visiting the beach for a little time away from the group. When she got there the mother noticed the shipwrecked boars on the shore and strange foot prints in the sand. The cubs didn't seem to notice or care they began to play hide and seek inside the wrecked ship. The mother was searching the beach cautiously to spot out any danger, when she heard crying. Not any leopard cry but it was close and she followed the sound to a small basket stuffed with a blue blanket and a strange creature. The leopard had never seen anything like it before. It was practically bald except for some brown fur on its head, and it didn't have any paws, claws or a tail. The baby stopped crying and noticed the leopard for the first time. It tilted its head inquisitively and began to laugh and squirm inside the basket. The leopard sniffed the strange little creature and it grabbed a hold of the leopard's nose. She lifted up her nose but the baby hung on tight so she put it back in the basket. Then her cubs came running back from there hide and seek game.

"Mama, mama!" the oldest one cried.

"What is it Moyo?"

"There are some strange things underneath the boat!" Moyo lead his mom to were the strange things were while his little sister investigated the basket.

When they got to the site the mother leopard was shocked to see that the things looked the same as the strange baby in the basket. She went over and nudged them with her nose, no reaction. She sniffed and smelt the stench of death on each, and then she looked back over to were the baby was then back at what she assumed was the parents. And a thought found its way into her head. She went back over to the baby and saw that it seemed to be playing with her youngest cub.

"Mama what is that thing?" she asked as the baby grabbed her by the ear.

"I'm not sure Bahiya but we're taking it with us."

"Yay!" Bahiya exclaimed "This guy is a lot of fun to play with."

"What will Dad say though?" Moyo questioned. "And all the other leopards?"

"They'll just have to live with him." Their mother said grabbing the baby by the blanket with her teeth and they headed back to the group.

They headed deep into the jungle were the leopard group was living. It didn't have many trees but it had caves to sleep in and it was close to the food. No one seemed to take notice of their return until they saw what the mother was carrying. Murmurs began to rise up between the leopards. Leopard came up to them and sniffed the child that the mother had put on the ground.

"Akeela, were did you find this?" he asked. Before he could answer Akeela's cubs answered the question.

"We found it at the beach daddy." Bahiya replied

"Why bring it here?" He asked his wife.

"There were others but they were both dead. Faraji I had to bring him here, he wouldn't survive there."

"He was better off." Faraji dropped his voice to a whisper. "If Abasi and Sabor got wind of this….."

He didn't get a chance to finish for at that moment two leopards appeared. One was the normal yellow and spotted the other was gray with leopard he had been black in his youth. They both looked at the child now on his hands and knees crawling around and wrestling with the cubs.

"It's a human!" the yellow leopard exclaimed. "How could you bring a human here?"

"Calm down Sabor, I'm sure Akeela has a decent explanation." The old leopard said calmly.

"Well?" Sabor pressed.

"I do have an explanation…. He was all alone and his parents were dead. I guess they were killed in the storm last night." She turned to the old leopard.

"Please Abasi he wouldn't survived the night."

"Then you should have left him to die!" Sabor raged "This human will give us nothing but trouble!"

"Sabor! It's not your chose to choose the fate of the child. It is Akeela's and Faraji's."  
Sabor grumbled and waited for the couple to decide.

"Are you sure this is right Akeela?" Faraji whispered "Sabor dose have a point….Are you sure he was all alone?"

"Yes, the only humans that were there were dead."

Faraji looked back on the human child and sighed.

"Very well we'll keep him."

Sabor groaned and left, debating would be fruitless now.

"Alright then he's yours, now what do are you going to name him?" Abashi asked

"I was thinking of naming him Kito." Akeela said going over to referee the wrestling match now taking place.

"That is a fine name, now if you excuse me I need to make sure Sabor doesn't get into any trouble."

And the old leopard got up and left the couple alone.  
"Well this had been an exciting day…" Faraji said laying down next to his wife. "I hope we made the right…Uf!" Kito and Moyo had tumbled into there father while wrestling and hadn't even noticed. Akeela couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure we did." She replied and watched as the cubs and Kito started to become tired woth their wrestling game and Akeela decided it was time for them to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (12 years later)

"Come on Moyo, it's just up this hill." Kito called down to his brother, who was still climbing up the cliff.

"Hang on Kito, i'm not as good as climbing as you." he panted finally making it to the top. "What's up here anyway?"

"That!"

"Wow."

On the other side off the cliff was a city, and a big one if that. It was old and seemed abandoned but its stone buildings, towers, and bridges were still standing tall.

"What do you think lives in that place?" Moyo asked.

"I don't know...maybe...Ah!" Kito was knoked on to the ground by his sister Bahiya who was standing on top of her younger brother. "Bahiya! You have **got** to stop doing that!"

"Sorry Kito, but it's just so much fun! Anyway mom sent me to get you two, she's got something for us."

"Aw, okay..." Kito said already heading back home slowly. "...Race ya there!" and he sprinted as fast as he could through the jungle.

"Not fair Kito!" Moyo called back chasing after him with his sister close behind him. Kito looked over his shoulder his siblings were already catching up. He speed up and thought he was going to make it, but he tripped over a root and tumbled right into his least favorite leopard Sabor. When both of them got back on their feet Sabor gave Kito a look of pure loathing. He had never liked the human and if he had his way the human would be gone forever.

"S-sorry, sir. I-I didn't see you..." Sabor just growled in response.

"Kito!" His siblings came to his rescue just in time.

"Well, I have to go....bye." Kito zipped back to Moyo and Bahiya. "Why does Sabor hate me so much?"

"It's because you're not, ow!" Bahiya didn't get a chance to finish her sentence do to the fact that Moyo had stepped on her tail on purpose. He was shaking his head "no".

"Don't, he's already on edge with Sabor."

Thankfully they weren't that far away from their home were there mother was waiting for them.

"Hi mom." Moyo and Bahiya said going up to their mom to greet her. Akella noticed Kito who had a down, and depressed look on his face.

"Moyo, Bahiya, why don't you see what your father is up to?"

They both left to find there dad, leaving Kito and Akella alone.

"Kito what's wrong?" Akella asked in a motherly voice.

"Nothing..."

"I know some thing's bother you, I'm your mom I'm supposed to know these type of things."

"Well, why does Sabor hate me so much? Is it because I'm not like the others?"

Akella sighed, she knew this time was going to come sooner or later.

"Come, let me show you something." She led Kito into the cave were she grabbed a small golden locket in her mouth and gave it to Kito.

"You had this with you when I found you."

"Found me?" Kito looked at the necklace and realized that the bottom of it could open. He undid the latch and found a picture of three creatures that looked like him. One was tall and had a beard, the other was shorter and female, in her arms was a small child wrapped in a blanket. He looked at this in disbelief he knew the child was him so the other two people were...

"My parents?"

She nodded. "You were only a baby when we found you. Your parents were dead so we decided to keep you."

"I always knew I was different. I don't have fangs, or claws, or fur. Why did you keep me though? You could've just dumped me into the jungle when I was older."

"No, I couldn't. It doesn't matter if you're not a leopard, you're still my son. Besides, your brother and sister wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I let you go."

Kito smiled, even with all this the leopards were still his family. Bahiya rushed into the cave out of breath and panting.

"H-hurry....it's dad....a-and...Moyo....they're fighting....stray leopards!"

Kito, and Akella followed Behiya deeper into the woods were it seemed that the entire leopard family was watching. Perched in trees and cliffs to get a view of the fight. Kito, Akeela, and Behiya watched from a high cliff above the scene. In a clearing Kita could see four leopards fighting two he could recognize as his brother and father, the other two were complete strangers. They fought viciously, anyone could see it was a fight, not for pride or glory, but for survival. The two strange leopards were no strangers to fighting, they dodged and attacked skillfully. However Moyo and Faraji weren't that bad either. They landed some nice swipes and bites on their opponents, who countered with equally fierce blows. One of the strange opponents swiped Moyo across the face sending him to the ground. Kito jupmed down from the cliff to join his dad in Moyo's stead. He judged up his brothers' attacker and leaped at him, a stone knife in his hand. The leopard dodged just in time and countered with a blow to Kitos' eye, making a crescent shape gash down his left eye. The leopard was going to attack again but Faraji tackled the leopard before he got a chance. Moyo got back up his face wet, with red from his wounds. He went to his brothers side to help him fight off the attackers. Kito was able to slash one of the leopards paw with his knife, and Moyo was able to take down the other leopard. The remaining leopard looked at his fallen comrade and decided the battle wasn't worth it. He gave one last slash at Moyo which caught him in the chest and disappeared into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

After the leopards left, time seemed to slow down. Moyo collapsed on the ground, the blood turning the spot a deep crimson. Kito ran up to him to check on his brother. No good, he was already dead. Everyone seemed to realize this fact, and was eerily silent. Kito tried to hold back the tears building up in his eyes. His eyes were burning and tears suddenly began spilling down his face. It was the worst day in his life.

Chapter 3:

A month had passed since the death of Moyo. Kito hadn't recovered from the death of his only brother. His cut he had received from the fight had turned into a scar. He also couldn't shake the felling that it was somehow his fault. That was all in the past now, and brooding on it would do much good. Kito and a few other leopards went hunting. Kito didn't know why they let him; he was never that good of a hunter anyway. He supposed it was just out of pity. They kept walking through the forest searching for something to hunt. After a while they decided to split up to cover more ground. They were paired up in twos. Kito was paired up with Sabor. Kito let Sabor led the way; he felt it was wisest just to not into any trouble.

All of the sudden Sabor stopped and crept into some tall grass facing a small clearing. Kito crouched down near Sabor; he couldn't see or smell anything.

"There isn't anything here…"

Sabor bopped Kito on the head with his paw. "Don't be an idiot, and just watch." He slinked down into a pounce, just as something same crashing into the clearing. It was a gorilla and….well Kito didn't know what to make of it. It was like the gorilla but he didn't have any fur, and looked strangely familiar. It looked like Kito. The creature had the gorilla in a head lock as an elephant came charging in, taking Kito and Sabor by surprise. They were talking about something, when the creature seemed to catch Sabor's scent. In response Sabor leapt from the hiding places and began fighting the creature. Kito was in shock. He felt that he should help Sabor, but he found that his body was frozen. He watched as the fight escalated. More and more gorillas appeared, cheering on the creature.

The fight just seemed to drag on forever, with the two fighters seeming evenly matched. Sabor would lunge or slash as the creature and was able to actually gash the creature's chest. This just made the creature mad. It threw Sabor back to the ground where he cadged the creature in the roots of tree. Kito couldn't see well at this point so he moved slightly closer to a tree near the location where he last saw them. The two fighters had disappeared and didn't reappear until a few minutes later. Sabor was the first one to reappear. Kito was relieved to see that Sabor wasn't killed. He looked away for just a second when he started hearing commotion from the crowd. He looked back and the creature reappeared holding up Sabor like a trophy. Kito had to come to a terrible realization. Sabor was killed by this creature and the gorillas were cheering him on. Kito felt his stomach tie itself into a knot as he watched as the gorillas left and the creature left with Sabor.

The only thing that broke the silence was a bone chilling sound. Kito wasn't sure what it was. It was a large bang that left a faint ringing throughout the jungle. It scared everybody away so Kito was left alone. He was thinking of leaving too. What was the point in staying? Kito looked back and sighed, he had to at least tell the leopards what happened. He climbed the cliff that Sabor's body was on. Kito checked that Sabor was dead. After confirming what he already knew, Kito hosted Sabor up on his back, and nearly collapsed under the weight. He carried the body to the rendezvous point they had before they had split up. He set the body down and waited for the others to return.


	4. Chapter 4

Tarzan 3:

Chapter 4:

As Kito waited it thoughts raced in his head. How would the others react? Would they believe him if he told them what happened? Would they hold him responsible? The questions nagged and ate at him for what seemed hours. Kito couldn't sit still and paced in a circle wearing a rut in the ground. He looked back at Sabor and a led felling came to his legs and stomach. He wanted to leave, set up some king of alibi. But if he left, that would only make him look more suspicious. The tension and indecision made him fell a bit ill.

Kito heard voices coming from near by. Good humored voices excited over a nice kill. The leopards where returning, it was now or never. Kito tried to move his legs but some force tethered him to the ground. The voices got closer, another try, nothing.

"Can you believe our luck!?" one asked in an excited voice. "A whole gazelle! We'll eat like kings for a week!"

"Veah!" the other one replied his mouth full from carrying the gazelle. They both laughed as they reached the clearing.

"Hey Kito where's Sabor?" The first one asked. Not noticing the carcass only feet in front of him. The second leopard on the other hand wasn't as blind. He dropped the gazelle with a thunk! His mouth wide opened at the sight.

"Uh I think I found him." He pointed towards the carcass so the other leopard took notice.

"What-What happened!?" he looked up a Kito. "Kito did you?"

"O-of course not!" Kito protested even though he knew in his brain that he was the obvious persecutor. "Sabor was killed in a fight with another creature like me. You know, like an ape. I had nothing to do with it!"

The leopards had skeptical looks on their faces. Just as he thought, they didn't believe him.

"Come on, we need to get home." The first leopard said hoisting Sabor on his back.

"But…" Kito tried to protest but the leopard pushed him in the way back to the group. The long walk back was worse than the wait Kaito knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. He would either be convicted a murderer or maybe even thrown out of the group. _Just as well_. He though grumpily. Maybe it would be better if he did get kicked out. As they wound around trees and across a river everyone kept silent. Even with the good meal they were brining back. Something told them that brining back the dead son of the leader wasn't going to be pretty. Finally they reached the entrance of their home. A narrow road in-between two tall walls of bedrock covered in moss. They all paused and only moved again when Kito received a hard push on his shoulder.

Kito didn't try to fight the inevitable. He knew it would only be worse for him if he did. Besides the penalty for traitors and deserters was death. As for murderers, well Kito felt he would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Inside the stone walls everyone was gathered around to see if the hunters where successfully. Everyone was perched on top of the small cliffs in the walls. So many had turned out that it was a sea of yellow and black fur. Excited chattering was everywhere when the spotted them coming in. Excitement soon turned to concern then questioning when they spotted the limp form of Sabor. Kito knew what was going through their minds. Ever since the other incident he was always the first to be blamed. However he thought they were going a little far this time.

A hush fell as the leader, and old wizened leopard appeared over them. A sliver of hope leaped its way into Kito's throat. Abashi was a wise leader, maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge. Then he remembered that Sabor was Abashi's son, and his uncle. The knot in his throat returned.

"What has happened?" Abashi asked his voice powerful for someone so old. Kito tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work. The leopard with Sabor dropped his load and answered for him.

"We found Sabor like this with the human."

Human? Is that what Kito was? Fine, but why not use his name?

"And?"

"We fear he might have killed him." A loud murmuring from the crowed broke out as Kito found his voice.

"No I didn't! Please you have to believe me. It was another human." The word sounded alien in his mouth. But an even louder commotion broke out over his words.

"Another human?"  
"Are there others like him?"

"Enough!" Abashi yelled and the talking immediately stopped, by this time Kito's parents and sister where up there with Abashi. "Do you have any proof Kito?"

Kito thought for a second. He had no proof. He had some blood on his from carrying the body. Not only that, but he also had a spear. The same weapon the other human had. Well if he had no proof, he would just have to argue.

"No sir. But could I have really killed Sabor? You know what a terrible fighter I am."

"It's true." Bahiya said "He never was that good."

Angry shouts emanated from the crowd. They didn't think that this was a strong argument. Kito might have been a bad fighter, but he was smart. He could've easily outwitted Sabor. Everyone knew this and they weren't shy to make it apparent. Abashi once again called for silence.

"Let's hear the story from Kito."

Evidently the crowd fell silent and turned their attention to the human for his story. Kito hated being the center of attention so it took him a little while to get ready for the retelling, finally he described everything that happened in the clearing. The gorillas, the other human, the fight, everything that happened carful not to miss the slightest detail. Every so often he was interrupted by cries of outrage. Especially when he reached the part where it seemed that Sabor had won only to be shown false. When he was done a heavy weight seemed to loom on everybody. Kito didn't know if everyone would believe it. It did seem like a very tall tale. It seemed that was the thought on everybody's minds. There was no way that Sabor was killed by another human. As far as they knew Kito was the only one in the entire jungle. And they knew that it couldn't have been another leopard. The wounds and circumstances didn't support that. Kito was the only one with the means and possibly motive to commit the dead. And Kito knew this. In the end he was in the mercy of the group. No matter what Abashi said. If the majority voted guilty that would be the end.

Kito looked up at Abashi who was conversing with some other old leopard. With a jolt of happiness he found that Abashi seemed to actually supporting him. The others however didn't seem to share his feelings. They where frowning, shaking their heads, and casting Kito a cold glance every now and again. It seemed Abashi was out numbed, and he wasn't the only one. With every leopard that wanted him to stay ten thought him guilty of the crime. At last Abashi turned over to face the crowed. A sullen look in his face, he already knew the result. Kito wondered why he even bothered with the vote and just didn't kick him out.

"All that think Kito is innocent."

Kito's family and the leopards who knew him raised their paws, about twenty in all.

"All that think he's guilty."  
The rest of the leopards raised their paws, the verdict guilty by a land slide.

Abashi sighed. "Kito, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…you are found guilty of the murder of Sabor."

Kito wanted to say something in retaliation, but thought better of it. He was already in to much trouble.

"The council will decide you punishment." Abashi continued. He leaped down from his perch and came over to Kito. "I will try to get you a small punishment. The norm for murder is death." Kito felt faint. "But I will aim for banishment."  
Kito opened his mouth but Abashi held up his paw. "

"It is the best I could do."

"Well can at least come too to argue again?"

"No, I am sorry, but you already did the best you could."

Kito hung his head. How could it have gone so badly? He looked up when he felt a paw on his shoulder.  
"Do not worry, I may not have power of votes. But I have a great say in the punishments."

With that he left Kito to his own devices as the council met to decide his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The meeting seemed to take forever. The sun was already starting to set and nobody had exited from the cave that served as a council room. Everyone was getting restless waiting for the verdict. Kito kept his distance from everyone and paced around nervously. He attempted to listen in on the meeting but each time was turned away by two large leopard body guards. Kito was then forced to continue pacing endlessly until Abashi and the others filed out. Everyone eminently fell silent, Kito just felt nauseous and anxious. Abashi took his place surrounded by about ten other aged and withered leopards. They appeared weak and unintimidating, but now there resonated a power that everyone could feel.

"On the verdict of Kito…" Abashi took a pause in case anyone would object. Why they would was a mystery to Kito. "Banishment."

A mix of cheers and protest emanated from the crowed. Some who knew the boy were thrilled that he wasn't going to be killed, but hated the thought of him getting kicked out. Those who felt animosity protested that he wasn't killed, but thought it joyful that Kito would be out of their hairs. Kito didn't care what their position on the matter was. The knot that was tightly strangling his stomach loosened just a bit. Banishment would be better than death…right.

"Quiet!"

Abashi's cry startled Kito back to the world and quitted the crowed. The old leopard knew how to work the crowd. Abashi turned to Kito. "You are to leave immediatly, understood?"

Kito tried to respond 'yes' but he hadn't quite gotten his voice back so he just nodded.

"Very well, that would be all for tonight."

And with that everyone filled out and headed to bed where life would ressume. Kito did not have that luxury anymore. Absentmindedly he wandered out of the cliffs and into the forested are he had just came from. Kito wasn't sure what to do now. He may have lived hi entire life in the jungle, but the jungle was vast and it was immposible to know everything about it. Kito hung his head as he walked, this was a fine mess he had gotten himself into. 'No it wasn't your fault.' A tinny voice in his mind argeed as he trugged along and jumped a large root. 'If Sabor didn't loose to that....human.' The word sounded alien to him, like it belonged to some strange and ugly beast. He knew deep down that the voice was right. It was their faults, if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have to be wandering the jungle. Unknowingly he wandered onto the cliff that overlooked the city that Moyo had showed him what seemed a lifetime ago. It was unchanged to the slightlist detail, everything the same. Kito wished he could say the same about himself. He turned his back to the city and found himslef facing a strange sight. Leopards, two of them, crouched as if to pounce. Kito was taken by suprise by the sudden apearence by the two new adversaries. He hadn't seen, heard, or smelt, anything to warn him. Before he could but two and two together the first leopard lunged at him with shocking speed. Kito dodged just enough to recive a gash on his shoulder. The leopard landed expertly only inches from the cliff side. The second one lunged and missed completly reching out hopefully with both paws as it flew overhead. Kito didn't want to stick around, he ran as fast as he could away from the leopards. He headed for the thickest part of the jungle that he knew about, praying the leopards wouldn't be able to pass as easily through it than he could. It worked. The leopards where defenitly were slowing down. Having to claw at thick branches and vines. Kito was able to use this to his advantage. He gripped them one at a time, soone he was flying through the jungle like a gibbon. A smile crossed his lips as he looked back at the tangled leopards miles behind. He was getting away! He was going to survie! Then WHOMP! He tumbled head over heels over something. He tumbled with is for a few fit until they came to a slow hault. Picking himself up he saw that it was another human. This one different than him and the other human that killed Sabor. It was slightly taller than Kito with darker skin and white hair. More importantly this one was built differently. It was curvier than any human he had seen beofre. It was covered in a multitued of cuts and bruises, the origion of which where unknown. Kito didn't know why but he started to fell alittle uneasy near the human. Quickly he snapped out of it and remembered the two leopards in pursuit. He looked back and found that they were still struggling a while back. Slashing and hacking at everything in their way. Kito decided to make a quick escape, he grabbed a branch and was about to climb to saftey when something grabbed his foot. It tugged and tugged, not letting him go up more than a few inches. He looked down and there was the strange human. Eyes wide and pleading clutching his foot.

"Help...me...please." It whinned. It's voice was soft and pleading. Kito was attraced to it for some strange reason.

Not saying anything he helped the human get to it's feet and together they escaped the clutches of the pursuing leopards.

(Author's note- Sorry about the delay, but i've been busy with school and other projects. - info coming soon! ^_^. My word isn't working so I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes....and the fact that this chapter isn't that great. So read, enjoy, and thanks for the support. )

(- Kaizex)


End file.
